The invention relates to the use of pharmaceuticals and dietary supplements to stimulate the transport of glucose into animal tissue, particularly muscle tissue.
One of the factors involved in the performance of muscle tissue, especially during such physical activities as prolonged exercise routines and athletic events, is the ability of the muscle tissue to transport sufficient amounts of glucose into the tissue and convert the glucose into useable energy (i.e., ATP). While a wide variety of products and techniques have been developed in an attempt to accelerate the growth and development of muscle tissue (i.e., increasing muscle mass), little activity has focused upon improving the performance of existing muscle tissue.
I have discovered that glucose transport and glycogen loading within animal tissue can be stimulated and enhanced by administering an effective amount of a pinitol compound. Such stimulated glucose transport and enhanced glycogen loading is particularly effective for enhancing the performance of muscle tissue.
I have also discovered that pinitol alone, or in combination with a synergistic amount of insulin, is effective for controlling insulin-dependent diabetes.
In summary, I have discovered: (i) a method of enhancing performance of muscle tissue comprising administering an effective amount of a pinitol compound, preferably pinitol, to a human desiring such enhanced performance, (ii) a method of increasing glycogen loading in human tissue, including muscle tissue, comprising administering an effective amount of a pinitol compound, preferably pinitol, to a human desiring such increased glycogen loading, (iii) a method of stimulating transport of glucose into human tissue, including muscle tissue, comprising administering an effective amount of a pinitol compound, preferably pinitol, to a nondiabetic human desiring such stimulated transport of glucose, and (v) a method of controlling insulin-dependent diabetes comprising administering an effective amount of a pinitol compound, preferably pinitol, with or without the conjoint administration of an effective amount of insulin, to an insulin-dependent diabetic.